Il ne le regrettait pas
by UneFanDePlus
Summary: Un petit OS concernant un moment de leur vie future... Slash Zach/Shaun et prèsence de Cody.


Première fois que je publie un de mes textes ... Alors j'espère que vous aimerez !

En espérant que d'autres écriront des fic' sur ce film, que j'ai adoré !

Bonne lecture.

Il ne le regrettait pas

Shaun se réveilla tôt ce matin là, avec une idée en tête plutôt bizarre.

A coté de lui, Zach dormait encore. Celui ci avait un bras en travers de son torse et son visage dans le cou de son amant.

Shaun le repoussa doucement, pour éviter de le réveiller et se leva. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre de Cody, et vit que celui-ci dormait profondément.

Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, pour se faire couler un café et en attendant que la cafetière soit pleine, alluma son ordinateur, qui lui servait très peu en ce moment. En effet, entre Shaun et Cody, il avait très peu de temps à consacrer à son futur roman. Il se concentrera dessus lorsque Shaun ira à la fac' et Cody, à l'école.

Il regarda sur un site pour vérifier que le zoo était ouvert ce samedi.

Il voulait sortir, profiter de ses deux hommes. Et faire plaisir à Cody, qui en parlait depuis des jours.

Alors qu'il se levait pour aller se chercher une tasse de café, Cody se montra, la mine encore toute ensommeillée.

Hey, mon grand ! Il est encore tôt, lui dit Shaun.

- Je sais, mais j'ai fais un cauchemar et j'ai sentis l'odeur du café alors je me suis dit que toi ou P'pa Zach était debout, répondit Cody.

"P'pa Zach?"

Shaun ne s'attendait pas à cela, jamais il ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Zach se comportait comme un vrai père avec lui, alors cela ne le choqua pas et ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus.

Un cauchemar? Tu veux m'en parler?, demanda Shaun.

Il vit que Cody avait un air triste.

Que se passe-t-il bonhomme?

Pourquoi Jeanne, elle m'a laissé avec vous? Pourquoi elle m'a abandonné comme mon vrai papa?, questionna alors Cody.

Shaun ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que sa mère préférait l'argent et le sexe à son fils !

C'est compliqué Cody ! Tu comprendras un peu mieux quand tu seras plus grand, tu sais.

Il sembla réfléchir à ce que Shaun venait de dire et il s'énerva tout d'un coup :

C'est toujours pareil ! Même Zach il dit que je suis pas assez grand mais moi je sais que Jeanne elle m'aime tout simplement pas ! Et que vous vous me mentez, cria Cody en pleurant.

Il courra vers sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Shaun était abasourdi, jamais Cody n'avait piqué une telle colère et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Allez le voir? Le laisser se calmer?

Par chance Zach apparut. Il avait certainement dû être réveillé par Cody.

Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il directement.

Il avait toujours était aussi protecteur envers Cody, alors Shaun lui raconta et Zach souffla de lassitude.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la chambre de Cody, sans un mot de plus pour Shaun.

Zach frappa une fois à la porte et entra en laissant la porte à moitié ouverte.

Cody se trouvait sous sa couette, entrain de sangloter.

Hey Cod' !, l'appela Zach en soulevant la couette.

Il s'allongea prés de lui et lui caressa le dos, essayant de le calmer.

Shaun m'a raconté Cod' et je comprends que tu te poses des questions et je comprendrais que ta mère te manques ! A moi aussi, tu sais elle me manque !

Jeanne me manque pas ! affirma Cody.

Ce qui rendit Zach muet, complétement ahuri.

Sa mère ne lui manquait pas? Lui avait-elle fait tant de mal pour qu'elle ne lui manque pas?

Alors, il s'en voulut. Il aurait dû l'éloigner d'elle depuis longtemps, bien longtemps.

Je suis désolé Cody, dit Zach avant de le lâcher et de sortir de la chambre. Mais avant qu'il soit arriver à la porte, il entendit dire :

Alors toi aussi hein, tu en as marre de moi? Tu vas me laisser toi aussi?

Zach se retourna vers lui et ce qu'il vit lui fit encore plus de mal que ses mots.

Cody avait relevé le visage vers lui et il y voyait ses yeux pleins de larmes, remplis de tristesse.

Il retourna se coucher sur le lit, reprenant sa position initiale et lui souffla :

Jamais Cod' ! Tu m'entends? Jamais je ne te laisserais ! Je ... Je t'aime Cody ! Je resterais toujours avec toi ! Je te le promets.

Ils restèrent tout deux quelques minutes dans le calme, avant que Shaun n'entre avec un plateau pour le petit déjeuner.

Petit déj', dit-il, on se lève les marmottes !

Ce qu'aimait Zach en Shaun, c'est cette capacité à rendre le sourire aux autres grâce à une de ses petites attentions.

Cody se releva, essuya ses yeux et regarda Zach avant de dire :

Merci, P'pa Zach ! Moi aussi je t'aime, tu sais, lui dit Cody en lui souriant et en posant sa petite main sur la joue de Zach, et toi aussi Shaun, lui dit aussi Cody en se tournant vers lui.

Zach en fut touché. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et ne voulant craquer devant Cody, mais aussi Shaun, il enleva délicatement la main de Cody de sur sa joue et dit :

Je reviens.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte du fond, la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, la mélangeant à ses larmes de joie.

Mais Shaun ne fut pas dupe et avait compris que Zach avait été ému par les paroles de Cody, lui même avait été très touché.

S'asseyant sur le lit en travers, le dos reposant sur le mur, il tendit un bol de chocolat chaud à Cody en lui souriant.

Merci, dit Cody.

Ils attendirent que Zach réapparaissent avant de commencer à manger et celui-ci ne fut pas long à revenir.

Il s'installa près de Cody et tous les trois prirent leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, en parlant de tout et de rien.

Et si on allait au zoo cette aprém', lança Shaun dans la conversation.

Cody se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillant et demanda :

C'est vrai? Oh ouais ! Dis, Zach t'es d'accord hein?

Je sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie, le taquina Zach, tu voudrais pas plutôt ranger ta chambre?

Quand il vit que Cody avait l'air déçu, il arrêta son manège.

Mais bien sûr qu'on va au zoo cette aprém' Cody ! Depuis le temps que tu nous en parles ! Je me disais bien aussi que le faible Shaun ne pourrait te résister bien longtemps, dit-il en souriant.

Shaun et Cody se jetèrent un regard et Zach sut qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

Alors qu'il décida de se lever, ils se jetèrent sur lui et le chatouilla.

Ils rirent et se chamaillèrent encore quelques instants, puis il fut décider que Cody irait se laver pendant que les deux adultes iraient faire la vaisselle.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, Shaun posa le plateau sur la table et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre leurs bols pour les mettre dans l'évier, Zach le prit par la taille. Il fut étonné par son action, il était rarement entreprenant, mais cela lui fit plaisir.

J'ai pas le droit à mon bisous du matin? demanda Zach en faisant la moue.

Alors c'était sa, se dit Shaun.

Surement pas !, répondit celui-ci.

Pardon? Pourquoi?, interrogea Zach, visiblement très surpris.

Comme ça je suis faible hein?, plaisanta Shaun, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vient bouder pour avoir un bisou !

Zach le relâcha alors et commença à se diriger vers le salon.

Shaun surpris, eu peur de l'avoir vexé. Il le rattrapa alors par le poignet et le retourna vers lui.

Tu vas où comme ça?, demanda-t-il.

Allumer la télé, répondit Zach en haussant les épaules, pourquoi? Un problème?

Shaun s'inquiéta, ils avaient l'habitude de faire la vaisselle ensemble normalement !

Mais ! Et la vaisselle? demanda-t-il, tout penaud.

Pas de bisou, pas de vaisselle, dit Zach, avec un sourire en coin, sachant qu'il avait réussi à le faire marcher.

Shaun s'en rendit aussi compte et secoua la tête en souriant !

Toute cette histoire pour un bisou, fit-il d'un ton faussement dépité.

Mais Zach voulait que ce soit Shaun qui amorce le baiser. Pourquoi? Lui montrer qu'il n'était pas

aussi accro et dépendant de lui? Ou simplement pour s'amuser? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Mais quand Shaun passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de son cou et qu'il l'embrassa, il sut à ce moment là qu'ils étaient autant accro et dépendant l'un de l'autre.

Il lui rendit son étreinte et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant encore plus près de lui.

Ils cassèrent leur baiser, mais restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme il le faisant souvent.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la cuisine et firent la vaisselle, en s'aspergeant d'eau comme deux gamins, ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient trais souvent aussi.

Alors que Zach épongeait l'eau par terre et que Shaun rangeait la vaisselle dans les placards, Cody sortit de la salle de bains et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé devant les dessins animés.

C'était le "signal". Zach et Shaun savaient que quand Cody se mettait devant la télé, ils avaient un peu de temps pour « prendre une douche » ensemble.

Mais Zach qui avait décidé d'être taquin jusqu'au bout, ignora le "signal" et alla s'asseoir près de Cody dans le canapé, feignant un grand intérêt pour l'écran.

Shaun qui avait bien compris que Zach le taquinait, décida de se diriger vers leur chambre et de prendre des affaires propre pour aller se doucher.

Il se déshabilla lentement, entra dans la douche et se lava tout aussi lentement, espérant voir Zach le rejoindre, et enfin, lorsqu'il voulut quitter la cabine de douche, visiblement frustré, il sentit deux bras lui encerclait la taille et un corps se presser contre lui.

Il sourit et souffla :

Gagné !

Zach ne répondit rien, mais commença à déposer des petites baisers sur le haut du dos de Shaun, puis vers sa nuque et mordilla gentiment son cou.

Quant à ses mains, elles se posèrent sur ses flancs, glissèrent sur son ventre, redessinant ses abdos et remontèrent doucement.

Shaun se retourna alors et l'embrassa, d'abord chastement, puis il caressa les lèvres de Zach avec sa langue, pour que celui-ci ouvre la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

Leurs érections se rencontrèrent et ils gémirent de plaisir.

Zach posa ses mains sur les hanches de Shaun pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui et Shaun passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

Ils roulèrent tout deux du bassin et essayèrent de retenir leurs gémissements, ne voulant pas que Cody les entendent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Shaun se raidit et jouit en embrassant Zach, pour retenir son cri.

Il se détacha ensuite de Zach, qui grogna de frustration, de ne plus avoir le corps de son amant collé à lui.

Mais lorsqu'il vit Shaun se mettre à genoux devant lui, il grogna, cette fois-ci d'anticipation et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Shaun agrippa les hanches de Zach et donna un premier coup de langue tout le long de son sexe, une de ses mains descendit doucement le long de la hanche de son amant, caressa doucement sa cuisse, puis l'intérieur et enfin il se mit à pétrir doucement les testicules de Zach.

Shaun se décida à prendre le sexe de son amant à pleine bouche et tout deux ne purent retenir un gémissement.

Zach ne fut pas long à venir, en effet, après trois va et vient de la part de Shaun, il jouit.

Shaun se releva, embrassa Zach et se décida à sortir pour le laisser se laver à son tour.

De plus, ils n'aimaient pas laisser Cody trop longtemps seul, même s'ils savaient que ce dernier devait être captivé par la télévision. Il avait trop souvent été délaissé.

Shaun s'habilla alors rapidement et partit rejoindre Cody dans le salon.

Il s'assit dans le canapé prés de lui et Cody vint se coller contre lui, Shaun passa alors un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant et regardèrent ainsi la télévision.

Quand Zach arriva dans le salon, il les trouva dans le canapé, toujours enlacés et il sourit.

Il passa derrière le canapé et caressa d'une main la nuque de son homme et de l'autre les cheveux de son "fils".

Il avait vraiment fait le bon choix ! Il ne le regrettait pas.

Voili, voilou !

Merci de m'avoir lu et de laisser une petite review, si vous le voulez bien ^^


End file.
